


Stolen Silence

by StaticPhantom



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: F/F, Halloween Exchange 2020, Mentions of sex work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaticPhantom/pseuds/StaticPhantom
Summary: You can dream of a life beyond the City, but these moments alone will suffice for the time being.Hallowe'en Exchange gift for @enby-jetstar on tumblr!
Relationships: Blue/Red (Danger Days)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Stolen Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spellingbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellingbee/gifts).



The sun may rise and set at the same time every day under City regulations, but it doesn’t keep some nights from stretching on far longer than they have any right to. The grey sky begins to bear down on you after a night of work.

Stranger’s handprints marring your smooth stomach- though you have no reference for a life without their fingers stealing your body. Was it ever really yours? Or has your existence been the City’s property since the day you were created? 

How could that be, when the spirit of Destroya runs hot through your circuits, the fiery compulsion to live a life untouched by concrete walls and greasy hands. 

At least the sunrise brings a little salvation- the quiet days filled with cherry Red and caring arms. The soft whirr of a charger held together by tape and cable ties serving as a constant reminder of the precious life which lies beside you.

Her voice cuts through the small, cluttered apartment and pulls you away from the night’s memories. And every time you see her, it feels just like the first. The buzzing through your body, something you didn’t think you should be able to experience- not that you should even have been able to think. 

She had been leant against a wall which looked the same as every other on that street, one leg bent, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. You hadn’t been in the world for even a month by then, but you’d seen a myriad of droids with brightly coloured hair, faded eyes, and stolen bodies. None of them ever changed you in the same way that she did. When she turned her head and gave you the gentlest of smiles, and you were instantly on fire.

You had never known what it was like to yearn for something you had never experienced; for every wire in your body to clamor for a life worth living, the autonomy to exist as you please. Ones and zeroes collided in your head as prewritten codes clunked out of place. 

Your world had expanded infinitely within the span of a few seconds, every question you had ignored suddenly forcing its way to the forefront of your consciousness. 

She wasn’t perfect, not by City standards. Her arm got stuck the first time she put it around you, locking her worn joints into place until you could find someone who knew what they were doing. Her eyes were bright, but not like a fresh fluorescent bulb. They held the age and terror which the sun had witnessed in its long lifespan, lives and deaths burned out without knowing a world beyond concrete walls and monochromatic pills. 

Her still body leaves a dip beside you on the old blue couch, the imprints worn into the soft fabric from hours spent together. Her head rests gently on your shoulder, the small weight serving as a reminder of home. The dream of a true home is one you’ve spent many days discussing together, though it never grows less distant. You dream of the day when Destroya will return and release your souls from the polished fist of The City, clinging to it as though the dream alone could power your batteries and fuel your escape. 

Her fingers intertwine with yours and bring the welcome sense of serenity washing over the small room. The distant moon begins to sink over the tops of identical buildings, casting a dim glow across her face which catches in her eyes. As she looks over at you, they shine with care and the overwhelming feeling that everything will be okay.

Faint realization nudges at the back of your head, familiar as though you had known it all along. It didn’t matter whether or not you made your way out of the City—you had found a home in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done an exchange like this before, but I really hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
